


I'll Kiss Those Bruises Goodbye

by manhwauser



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and im very late lmao its been 2 months since february, im thrash anyway, this is gay af, valentines day, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/manhwauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isogai tends on Maehara's injuries at the end of the day. [slight spoilers in chapter 159]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Kiss Those Bruises Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i am thrash and maehara needs to get his injuries treated  
> pls enjoy fluff  
> ps. this is set on after chap 159

Maehara winces as Isogai presses a damp cotton ball on his swollen cheek.

 

"It’s a given that you’d end up having a slap or two when you break up with your girlfriend but," Isogai pauses and places a bandage on Maehara’s cheek.

 

"I never thought you’d end up beaten into a pulp by Okano."

 

The womanizer rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Isogai only sighs and sits beside his friend; it’s been awhile since the last time he patched up the bruises his childhood friend received from his dates.

 

Today was a different story though.

 

"Have I ever thanked you whenever you treated my injuries?"

 

Maehara’s sudden question startled Isogai out of his trance. He glanced at the other male who had his gaze outside the window of his room, Isogai's stare falls at the bandage on Maehara’s left cheek.

 

He brings up a hand to the other male’s bandaged cheek, "Not even once."

 

The blond turns his gaze to Isogai as the latter caresses his cheek. He leans into the touch and Isogai compares the action something akin into a little puppy.

 

"Well, I’m always thankful that you do."

 

Isogai’s pale golden orbs meet Maehara’s and he knows the other male was genuinely thankful. These were the times that he treasured the most; the times when he was able to witness how earnest his usually playful friend was.

 

He smiles, "I know."

 

"Remember when I first got a slap from my date?"

 

Isogai frowns at the memory, it was rather unpleasant. Well, anything that was associated with Maehara’s womanizing tendencies is unpleasant.

 

"I do," he says a bit disappointed as the mood was suddenly spoiled.

 

He tries to remove his hand from the blond’s cheek but the latter places his own on it, successfully preventing Isogai from retracting his. Maehara’s palm was warm against his and Isogai does his best to disregard the abrupt warming of his cheeks.

 

"You doted on me like a mother hen, it was hilarious honestly."

 

Irritation washes over the warm feeling that has settled inside Isogai. He suppresses the sudden urge to punch his friend as he knows it will only lead to more bruises that he will later tend on.

 

"How can I not when she didn’t just slap you but also hit you with a bag."

 

"I thought it was kinda cute too."

 

"Excuse me, you found her violence cute? Never thought of you as a masochist, Maehara.”

 

"No. What I meant cute was how you doted on me."

 

Isogai blinked twice, utterly speechless at the womanizer’s statement. Maehara’s hand lightly squeezes the brunet’s as if urging him to carefully listen.

 

"You tended on my injuries so gently; I really felt that you care for me."

 

"Of course, I do!"

 

Maehara lightly laughs at Isogai’s outburst, it was expected anyway especially from his childhood friend who treasured his beloved ones dearly.

 

"I know," Maehara says and his gaze fixes on Isogai, "And it really makes me happy that there’s someone who’ll always tend my injuries despite knowing the cause of it."

 

The blond flashes Isogai his signature heart-winning smile. The brunet pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand in which earns him an "ow" from the other.

 

"Geez, you’re so cheesy." Isogai teases.

 

He tries to hide his embarrassment in which he terribly fails to as his face was flushed in red. Maehara grins and Isogai swears the whole room did not just lit up.

 

And he is most certainly not seeing sparkles around his childhood friend.

 

Maehara restrains a whimper coming out from his lips as Isogai draws back his hand. The brunet chuckles as he did not fail to hear the sound of disappointment his friend produced. The blond scowls but watches Isogai with such affection in his eyes.

 

"Do you have any plans for white day?"

 

Isogai’s laughter slowly wears off into a small smile playing upon his lips.

 

"Yeah, I’ll give Kataoka something in return for the chocolates."

 

The brunet pauses for a moment before musing, "I’ll also have to give Kurahashi-san and Yada-san something too."

 

“They gave you chocolates?"

 

Isogai gives him a teasing grin, "Seems that way."

 

“Man, why am I even surprised? You’re an ikemen."

 

“What about you?” The brunet shoots him a curious glance.

 

Maehara throws his head back and stares at the ceiling of Isogai’s room. The brunet silently observes the blond as creases slowly form on the latter’s forehead, noticing his distress but paying no heed to it.

 

“I’ll figure out something soon.”

 

Isogai sighs, “Just don’t drag me along if you’re going last minute shopping.”

 

Maehara awkwardly laughs and scratches his temple, “I’ll try not to.”

 

The brunet shakes his head but a smile graces his lips. His childhood friend may be an expert in making ladies swoon but he wasn’t exactly as good at picking gifts. He tries not to cringe as he remembers a few gifts he received from Maehara when they were kids. He was glad, thankful actually, that Maehara was somehow getting better at choosing presents albeit the few times he fails at it.

Silence settles between them and Isogai stands up from his bed, it catches the blond’s attention and follows the brunet with his eyes. Isogai then picks up the bag of chocolates Kataoka gave him earlier and tosses Maehara a branded chocolate from the bag, he hopes the female class representative won’t mind it. The blond effortlessly catches the sweet treat and opens it with ease.

 

“That’s a little something for the occasion.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Maehara bites at the treat and indulges at the sweetness as it melts inside his mouth; he will never get tired of chocolate. Isogai watches the blond as he enjoys the chocolate, a familiar feeling of warmth settling inside him.

 

“You’ll have to repay me for that.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Maehara says with a cheeky grin.

 

Maehara takes another bite and pulls Isogai to him. The brunet falls into blond’s arms and before he could even utter anything, the latter silences him with his lips. Isogai’s eyes widens as Maehara only stares back, his orbs containing such amount of emotion Isogai can’t comprehend. Before understanding the current situation he finds himself lost as he feels Maehara’s tongue probing inside his mouth, urging it to open a little bit more. He obliges and tastes the sweetness of the chocolate melting as they continued to kiss.

 

Maehara was the first to pull back and break away from the kiss. Isogai’s breathing was ragged, his head was spinning but the kiss they had wasn’t even close to Bitch-sensei’s mind-blowing ones.

 

“Was that enough for you, Yuuma?”

 

Isogai wanted to wipe off the smug grin on Maehara’s face. _Oh it's on._

 

“No. You’re still in debt, Hiroto.”

 

The corner of Maehara's lips curl into a smirk as he grasps on the challenging tone laced in Isogai's words.

The brunet takes a bite from the chocolate in the womanizer’s hold then presses their lips once again. Maehara’s arm around Isogai tightens and pulls him closer, his other hand discards the chocolate treat and he briefly frightens for his life as he knows it’ll stain Isogai’s bed but, _screw_ _it_ ; he cards his free hand through Isogai’s brown locks, the melted chocolate on the bed long forgotten.

 

Isogai was the one who broke the kiss and the first to catch his breath. The other male yanks him to sit on his lap then rests their foreheads against each others. Both had their faces flushed in red, breathing heavily like they ran a marathon, and grins on their faces as if they were the happiest people in the earth.

 

“Happy Valentines, Yuuma.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles ikr lol  
> maeiso needs more fanfics and these dorks need more love  
> thank you for reading!!!  
> comments are very welcome :)


End file.
